


Obscenely Sanguine

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Altar Sex, Blood, Breeding, Dancing, F/M, Foursome, More Blood, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Praise, Reader Insert, Restraints, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Slight horror, Teasing, Threesome, a lot of blood, blood fuck, drug mention, male oral, pregnancy mention, seriously a lot of blood, veiled antichrist references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Exactly a year after your triste with the Cardinal at a party for the Clergy, you're summoned once more for an important dance. When the clock strikes midnight, however, you realize that you are the reason for the importance placed on the event. Will the danse macabre be successful?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the site with ko in it. Inquire on my tumblr @gasolineghuleh.
> 
> Please note a very light drug reference at the end, specifically mushrooms. Also a pregnancy reference in the last few paragraphs. 
> 
> Consume responsibly.

It’s been ages since you’ve seen the main banquet hall of the Abbey look this good; it’s been nearly a year since the last party the Cardinal threw in this room. Last time the occasion had been to celebrate his ascension-this time it was to celebrate his power. A flush creeps along your face as your eyes unerringly land on the balcony- the location of your last trist with the Cardinal. Since that time the two of you had engaged in a few more subtle meetings throughout the Abbey, keeping each other company in the way that only the two of you could. Clearing your throat, you pull the collar of your (once again) gifted dress away from your throat nervously. 

This time, the Cardinal had you clad in white to “match the new fallen snow” as he explained in his letter. It’s a beautiful dress, cream white with delicate lace sleeves that rested gently on your skin. The smallest breeze caused the whole dress to swish and glide around your shins, so light was the material. He had sent Ghouls to do your makeup and hair, leaving you with a beautiful visage and a neatly coiffed updo. It seems he had taken into consideration your difficulties with the stone floors last time as the heels he sent you, the same cream as the dress, had rubber grips on the bottom.

As it had been before, the room is opulently laid out and decorated with red hangings, streamers of gold and black, and large black balloons along the upper tresses of the ceiling. New Year’s Eve was always cause for celebration with the Clergy and it seems that the Cardinal has spared no expense this time either, taking the opportunity to showcase his power within the church. The band is in full swing playing a lively tango piece, and several couples are already making their way onto the floor and pairing off for the dance. Ghouls and Siblings alike mingle around the edges of the hall, talking and laughing amongst themselves. 

A kitchen Ghoul passes you with a silver platter filled with champagne and you snag a glass, the beverage cold through your soft gloves. Sipping it slowly, you scan your eyes around the room in search of your Cardinal, or at least a Ghoul that you recognize. Bubbles alight across your tongue with a pleasant fizziness as you lean against the buffet table. Another kitchen Ghoul passes you and you quickly place your now-empty glass on his platter as he does so. The smell of the food behind you, lush fruits and fresh vegetables, make your head swim in combination with the champagne. The alcohol has hit you quickly on your empty stomach, giving you a slight fuzziness to your vision as the colours around you seem to brighten and sharpen. Was it only champagne in that glass?

Finally you spot the Cardinal along the far side of the room, chatting animatedly with several higher ranking Clergy members. His suit is neatly pressed, the usual black shirt underneath the coat replaced for the evening with a crisp white one. You watch him as he talks, his hands gesturing quickly as he speaks and you feel a small smile creep its way onto your face. As you step forward to make your way around the hall to him, a warm hand takes yours in their own.

“Sister, how delightful.” In front of you stands Swiss, a charming smile on his face beneath the mask. His eyes glint in mischief as he gestures towards the floor, tossing a quick wink your way. “Care to dance with me again? I’m afraid my own partner for the evening isn’t a dancing Ghoul.” It’s only then that you notice Dew behind his shoulder, glaring practical daggers at you. You stifle a nervous laugh and nod at him, squeezing his hand in yours. 

“Lead the way, Swiss. I would be delighted to.” Leaving a frustrated Dew behind, Swiss glides you easily onto the dance floor, stepping into time with the music as he does so and swirling you against his chest. The two of you strike up an easy dance to the tempo, leaving you room to talk as you do so.

“I didn’t think the Cardinal’s Ghouls would be here tonight, given how many of the higher Clergy are here. I’m glad I ran into you,” you admit to him with a smile. It was true, after all- the dance that the two of you shared at the last event was some of the most fun you’d had recently. Your studies in the Abbey had become more strenuous recently, leaving you little time for fun outside of your tristes with the Cardinal.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” You can tell by the cant of his lips that he’s arching an eyebrow at you under his mask. In response you only tilt your head to the side and arch your own brow, waiting for him to get it. “Ah, right, the Ghost project. Sister Imperator, in her rare acts of mercy, has decided that we’ve earned the night off. Where else to spend it besides with a beautiful Sister in my arms?” 

He presses one hand tightly against your lower back, using the other hand on yours to dip you low to the floor before sweeping you back up into his arms with a practiced move. The hand on your hip moves quickly to your cheek, catching a stray piece of hair and tucking it neatly back into your coif. You can feel the flush rise slightly on your neck and duck your head in embarrassment. The two of you move your way easily through the first two songs, only hardly breathing hard at the end of it. Just before the third song starts, Swiss leans close to your ear and murmurs,

“I think a certain someone is going to be a bit jealous if I don’t let him have a turn with you. He may not like dancing as much as I do, but he sure does love the Sisters just as much.” You turn your head to follow his eyes and see Dew, foot tapping and arms crossed as he waits on the side lines. Swiss glides the two of you over to him and you extend a hand, catching Dew’s outstretched one easily and pulling him onto the floor, exchanging partners just as the newer song picks up tempo.

“I didn’t know you liked to dance, Dew!” you exclaim, laughing slightly in giddiness as you move across the floor. It’s been ages since you’ve been able to let loose and really have some fun around the Abbey- things have been in full swing since the Cardinal’s rise. The champagne in your system is keeping things light and fun, the edges of your vision still sharpened and bursting with colour. Dew’s steps are measured, if not a bit by the book for your tastes. That’s not to say he doesn't have skill, he just doesn’t seem to like improvising dance steps on the fly like Swiss and yourself did. 

“I don’t. Not really, at least. I’m more of a ‘use your agility to run’ type of Ghoul. But I figured considering the night, and all…” Dew fixes you with a toothy grin, tossing a wink your way under his mask.

“Considering the night? What do you mean by that?” As far as you knew, the night planned ahead only included the usual New Year’s Festivities. 

“Look around, babe. See the balloons?” Dew dips you towards the floor easily, allowing your eyes to scan the ceiling. Along the eaves of the roof, heavy black balloons are held in place by fishing nets. They seem to be filled with something other than the standard helium. As Dew stands you back up quickly, he raises a finger to his lips. “Just enjoy the dance, yeah? You’ll have something to look forward to in time.” 

You narrow your eyes slightly at him, but take his word for it and continue dancing. Dew guides you through a few songs before twirling you back towards the edge of the room, a bored expression on his face. He hands you off to Swiss with at least a modicum of grace, giving you a flourished bow as he takes his leave. Swiss takes your hand once more, moving you through the hall to the other side as he does so.

“The Cardinal requested your presence. I’m escorting you to him to make things a bit easier on you, babe.” He smiles down at you, humming loudly along with the music as the two of you long step your way to the end of the long hall. Finally, the backs of your knees bump against a bench and you sit down heavily with an /oof/ as Swiss bows to you- a mimicking sketch of the same bow that Dew offered to you. You take a moment to rearrange your skirts and by the time you look back up, the Ghoul is gone. 

“Sister,” comes a voice from behind you. You turn quickly to see the Cardinal, coming around the table to sit beside you. His large gloved hand comes to your leg, patting your upper thigh fondly before gesturing out towards the dancing crowd. “Are you enjoying the party so far?” Copia leans back comfortably on one elbow, bouncing his foot in time to the music as he crosses his leg.

“Oh yes! It’s been wonderful. Just a shame I haven’t been able to be with you more, you know.” You glance at him from the corner of your eyes. “After the last time, I assumed you would seek me out pretty quickly. Especially since all of the times after that-”

“Yes, yes, I know, Sister.” Copia hurriedly cuts you off, waving his hand as an impressive flush rises up his neck. He clears his throat after adjusting his collar and gloves, clearly a bit awkward by your blatant reference to your sexual liaisons. “Truth be told, I have a plan for you to be here tonight. You’ll have noticed the white dress, and the lack of white among our other dancers, eh?” 

“Go on…” You nod slowly, eyes scanning the crowd. He was right- no one else in the crowd was wearing a light colour like you were. You stood out, as did he in his white dress shirt. Everyone else in the room is in varying dark shades such as plum, black, or red. 

“Come the tolling of midnight, you’ll understand. Not long to wait, now, it seems.” Copia claps his hands to his own legs sharply before standing and proffering his arm to you. “Shall we dance until then, my bird?” His smile towards you is warm, and trusting. You return it and take his arm, swirling gracefully onto the floor as your skirts dance around your ankles. 

Copia eases the pair of you through a few short songs, neither of you exerting yourself too much. You’re both content to be in each other's arms for the moment, comfortable with the relative silence between you and the pulse of the movement. You can’t help but draw attention in your spinning white skirts, and the fact that you’re dancing with Cardinal himself, however. Before long, most of the dancers are watching the two of you in the center of the floor instead of dancing themselves. 

Midnight comes swiftly- it comes with the tolling of bells, and the ringing of alarms, all of which set off the howling of the gathered Ghouls. Still in Copia’s arms on the dance floor, you clutch his shoulders tightly in a white-knuckled grip. His eyes lock with yours quickly as his mouth twists into a dangerous smile, eyebrow lifting as he pulls you closer. On your hips, his hands tighten as he lifts you into the air with ease. Instinctively you lock your elbows above his shoulders, keeping yourself held aloft in his arms easily as his head tilts back towards the ceiling. 

As if on some given cue, the balloons on the ceiling are set free of the nets and pop quickly. Within seconds it becomes clear what they were filled with as gallons of blood rain down on you, splattering and sinking into your red dress. Most of it lands on your hair and shoulders as Copia’s face, the rest of the blood turning into scattered droplets on the bottom of your white dress. The liquid is a putrid mixture of warm and cold as it sinks through your layers to the skin. You gasp sharply, a shuddering intake of air that threatens to turn into a scream. Something in the back of your head tells you to keep your mouth closed, and you snap it shut quickly. You’ve heard of the danse macabre happening at the Abbey before, but never thought you’d witness it during your lifetime, so rare was the event.

As soon as the first round of balloons have finished popping there’s a loud staccato bursting of more balloons, hidden behind the deluge of the first. Another rain of blood falls on you as Copia turns the two of you slowly in an exaggerated dance move, eyes still closed. The second rain of blood is stark cold and your skin erupts in goosebumps as it hits you, the splash almost instantly coagulating and drying on your skin. A sticky patina of the finely misted blood floats slowly, thoroughly coating your hands on Copia’s shoulders and your outstretched legs.

Copia brings you down gently, his lips seeking yours quickly as he kisses you hard enough to pull the air from your lungs. His face is damp, a mixture of blood and his makeup running down his face in coloured rivulets. You gasp against his lips as his sharpened teeth break the skin of your lower lip slightly and he groans against you, his hips already moving against yours. By the time he releases you, you turn to survey the carnage in the rest of the room and notice that it’s mostly emptied. The Sister Imperator, at the large door at the head of the room, nods gently at you and backs out of the room. You hear a key turn in the lock outside. After a deep breath, Copia turns to you.

“Sister, you don’t have to partake in...well, I’m sure you’ve studied what comes next. With this new reign, it’s become necessary.” Copia’s hands slide up your back, pressing you close to him as his lips press feather light kisses against the skin of your neck. “You know why it has to start by being bathed in blood,” he murmurs. “Do I have your consent? For all of it? All that needs to be done?” 

“God, yes.” The words are out of your mouth before he’s even done asking. He hums against you, lips latching and sucking on your neck softly as you repeat yourself once more. His tongue flicks out swiftly, teasing the skin beneath his lips as his teeth scrape against you slightly. “Yes, Copia, yes. Lucifer, yes. Use me for this.” As you give your assent you hear steps behind you, hands coming around your body to press insistently at your breasts. You look down, spotting the claws of the Ghoul holding you punching through his glove, the comforting scent of Swiss finally reaching you.

“You know it requires my Ghouls, Sister?” Copia kneels before you, knees splashing in the obscenely thickened blood as his hands drag down the length of your body to grip at your thighs almost reverently. Smears mark his path down your body, the blood imitating paint on your white dress, a violent clash of colours that stands out in your heightened awareness. He brings his eyes up, locking them with yours as he rests his chin on your stomach. On instinct you run your hands through his hair, staining the delicate silk of your gloves with the red blood. You’re beyond caring at this point- you know what comes next. 

You nod.

No sooner than you give consent do the hands on your breast become more insistent as another Ghoul steps into place beside you. Your head lolls to the side as you feel Dew’s hand come to rest on your hip, his claws slightly digging into your flesh as he flexes his fingers. A forked tongue licks up the side of your neck, leaving a searing line in its wake as Swiss brings his lips to your ear, sucking on your earlobe slightly. 

“Dew, is the altar stone ready?” Swiss asks, his lips tracking hot against your skin as he speaks. From beside you you hear Dew hum a ‘yes’, his hand never leaving your side as his other begins tracing up your front to cup a breast. 

Copia flicks his eyes over to Dew, who nods at some ungiven signal. His claws slice neatly through one of the layers of your dress, allowing the front skirt to fall down and away. Your slip underneath is quickly dealt with in the same manner, fluttering to the floor at your feet. Swiss brings a hand to your thigh, his own claw slicing through the side of your panties as Copia pulls them down and away. You don’t fail to notice when he tucks them into a pocket of his suit. 

“Gonna pick you up, baby, don’t panic,” Swiss whispers into your ear. His hands go to your hips as he lifts you with ease, hands dimpling the soft flesh there. He shifts your weight to Dew briefly before bringing his arms under your thighs to grip you tighter and keep your legs spread as he holds you aloft. 

“Sweet Lucifer, can ya smell her, Swiss?” Dew’s clawed finger comes to your cheek, tilting your head roughly towards him. His forked tongue darts out quickly, licking his lips as he leans close to you and gives an exaggerated sniff. His hands free of you after transferring you to Swiss, he instantly comes forward and cuts a slit in the front of your dress. “Fuck, she smells like sex...and prey.” He reaches through the slit, enlarging it and pulling your breasts out, allowing them to bounce free.

Below you, Copia shifts on his knees and the splash of blood brings your attention to him fully. The thick maroon liquid has saturated through his white dress shirt, leaving a stark splash mark against his skin and allowing his makeup to run freely down his cheeks. His hands, still in the leather gloves, move swiftly across the silver buttons of his suit coat as he removes the heavy and wet material. He tosses it to the side where it lands with a thick splash, his eyes never leaving your body. Small ripples in the blood puddle make their way to the four of you, further saturating the Cardinal’s pants as he kneels.

One finger comes forward to slide between your legs, caressing your lips softly. At your intake of breath, Swiss grips your legs tighter and Dew lets out a dark chuckle. Dew’s mouth dips to your breast, forked tongue swiping across your nipple roughly before he latches onto it. His pointed teeth graze your flesh slightly and you gasp again, arms coming forward to grip his head. 

Copia brings a second finger to your overheated center, swiping your slickness across your lips and around your clit, rubbing the delicate nub under the pad of his finger tip. You buck slightly in Swiss’ arms as you feel his fingers teasing around your entrance with interest before sliding away again only to return to your clit. A shuddering moan falls from you as something prods your entrance, the pressure divine as it ratchets your lust up a notch.

You lean forward in Swiss’ arms to see that Dew’s tail has snaked its way up your inner thigh without you knowing and is now at your entrance, dipping in and out of you at a languid pace. Copia laughs softly as he notices, his head finally coming forward to lick at you at the same steady pace that Dew is keeping. He rests his cheek against your inner thigh as he laps at your clit, eyes flicking up to yours and tossing you a quick wink. A quick press of the flat of his tongue against your clit has you whining, shifting your hips for more contact even as Swiss holds you relatively steady. 

“Dew’s right, baby. You’re startin’ to smell delicious.” Swiss’ tongue, once again, licks a path up your neck before he bites down on you, worrying the soft skin there between his teeth. You feel a sharp pain and a spreading warmth on your neck as you realize that he’s bitten you, his sharp teeth clipping through your skin easily as blood begins to flow. A sharp and pointed growl comes from Dew as he smells the fresh blood being spilled, his head whipping up from your breast to clamp on the other side of your neck. His teeth worry the skin there, carefully avoiding breaking though, as Swiss had done. 

“Carry her over to the altar, eh?” Copia suggests to the Ghouls as he pulls back from you, wiping the back of his mouth with his bicep, the blood further smearing onto his white dress shirt as he does so. The bottom half of his face is wiped clean, leaving it a stark pale white in comparison to the rest of his skin. His two-toned gaze meets yours with such intensity that it nearly knocks the wind from your chest.

“Aye, boss. You got it.” Swiss juggles you slightly in his arms as he steps carefully through the blood and over to the altar at the head of the room. With Dew’s help he manages to maneuver you onto the thick granite slab and you only slightly wince at the feeling of the cold blood squelching beneath your back. 

“Fuck, she smells so good,” Dew groans, leaning over you with a predatory gleam in his eyes under the mask. His forked tongue flicks out quickly between his teeth before Swiss whacks him on the back of the head, shaking him from his thoughts. “I wasn’t gonna do nothin’! Shit. Just wanted to smell her. The scared ones smell the best.” He clicks his teeth together in your direction before Copia walks forward.

His gloves have finally been discarded, as has his white dress shirt. You only just now realize how much blood must have fallen, as his skin is streaked and stained with the liquid even where the shirt should have protected him. Copia flexes his fingers slightly as he steps into place between your legs, eyes half-lidded as he looks down at you, prone on the unyielding altar.

“Hold her. This one won’t be scared. She knows, it’s alright.” At Copia’s given cue, the Ghouls wrap their tails around your upper thighs, pulling your legs apart none-too-gently and allowing Copia access to the most intimate part of you. A flush creeps up your chest and face as you realize how on display you are, but something about it only fuels you more. “Take your pleasure, as well.” 

You only have a split second to comprehend his words before Dew takes your face in his hand, pulling your jaw open with strong fingers as he slides one inside your mouth. Instantly he groans, his tail tightening on your thigh as Copia’s finger runs the length of your slick heat once more. On your other side, Swiss’ hands have gone to his belt and zipper as he frees his own cock, much like Copia has done. 

“Are you sure you’re ready, Sister? Last chance to say no.” Dew allows you to turn your head to make eye contact with Copia and you swallow hard.

“I said yes. I’m ready. Use me for this.” At your words, Copia nods quickly and brings his cock to your aching entrance, lightly teasing you. Dew slides his finger back inside your mouth and you clamp your lips around it greedily, sucking on the digit as you would a cock. With a shift of your hips and a whine showing your desperation, you huff at Copia and buck as he continues sliding his cock head through your slickness. 

A soft groan is the only warning you get as Copia snaps his hips forward, sinking into your wet heat with an exquisite stretch and burn. He slides his cock into you until his hips bump into yours, stopping for a moment to revel in your tight cunt. From beside you comes a dual groan of both Ghouls as their free hands go quickly to their own cocks, taking their pleasure from the spectacle in front of them even as their tails tighten around your legs, pulling you apart to a lewd degree. 

Copia leans heavily over top of you, his hands landing in the puddles of blood next to your head with a sickening splash as his hips finally begin to move, thrusting in and out of you at a controlled pace. His face hovers above yours, eyes making and breaking contact as he pants and closes his eyes briefly. The sound of his skin on yours is loud in the emptied dance hall, the echoes reverberating throughout the now-empty ceiling. 

Dual growls above you snatch your attention as you watch Dew and Swiss snap their teeth at each other, obviously having a silent argument between themselves. Dew seems to win as his hand comes to your jaw, turning your head roughly to the side and thumbing your mouth open as he snarls, “take me” to you. You open your mouth obediently, his cock sliding in with a practiced ease. One of his hands comes to the back of your head to hold you in place as he slides his length in and out of your mouth, matching Copia’s rhythm with ease. 

Swiss takes your free hand in his, claws piercing your skin slightly as he does so, and brings it to his cock quickly. You wrap your fingers around him and stroke him smoothly, the deep rumble of pleasure from his chest guiding your speed easily. Between your legs, Copia straightens up slightly as he continues to fuck you, speed steadily increasing as he does so. He latches his mouth onto the thin skin of your ankle, held steadily in the air by the Ghouls’ tails, and sucks lightly. 

Copia snaps his hips into yours roughly, teeth worrying the skin of your ankle between his teeth as he does so and you’re keenly aware of the puncturing of your skin for the second time that night, warm blood intermingling with the cold, dried blood on your body as it trickles down your leg. Copia traces the flow with his tongue, lapping eagerly as his thrusts speed, all pretense of control lost at the taste of your blood. His eyes drift closed, a low growl reverberating in his throat as he fucks into you harder, turning his attention to the other leg. He bites you in the same place, sharpened teeth nicking and tearing the skin as his tongue follows quickly. 

One of the Ghouls’ hands traces down your belly to your neglected clit, rubbing at the delicate nub in a pace that matches the Cardinal’s. Dew stills his cock in your mouth as you moan and thrash against the hand and tails holding you in place, panting and twisting on the altar. His free hand comes to your cheek, thumb easing your jaw farther open as he slides his cock into your throat to the hilt and stilling. You gag at the intrusion and cum quickly, rolling over the side of your climax easily. The tails only seem to tighten their grip as they hold you open for the Cardinal’s continued assault, his hips only moving faster as your pussy squeezes around his cock. 

Your thighs tremble violently as you come down your high, muscles still squeezing around the Cardinal’s cock. So deep in your pleasure are you that you only barely notice when Dew pulls himself out of your mouth and shoots thick ropes of his cum across your face, groaning something about “take me so good” as he does so. Swiss, seeing an opportunity, rolls your head to the side and slides his cock between your waiting and swollen lips, starting up a quick pace instantly. 

“Sister… Sister, I’m close. You’re doing so good for us,” Copia groans down to you as his thrusts lose their rhythm, stuttering as he nears his own climax. He leans back over you heavily, pounding you roughly into the altar once, twice, three final times before he stops fully sheathed inside of you. His cock pulses inside of you as you feel the warmth of his cum flooding you. “Sathanas, ut me interius et facti sunt mihi adipem puer,” he whispers quietly. You’re unsure if he’s speaking to you or not. 

In tandem, the tails holding your legs tug you closed and bring them to your chest as Copia slides himself out of you and stands, running a hand through his hair and breathing deeply. Sometime during the Cardinal’s climax, Swiss has finished as well, allowing you to swallow all of him easily in your lust-clouded haze. He tucks his cock into his pants easily, putting a hand on your chest as you move to stand.

“Gotta keep you here, babe. Sorry,” he offers apologetically. His other hand comes to your hair, moving it out of your face and trying as best as he can to keep it neat and gathered even as it’s drenched in the coagulated blood that lays, thick and heavy, on the altar. 

“Sister, do you anything?” Dew pipes up from beside you, suddenly slightly bashful as soon as the lust has cooled. He scratches the back of his head with his (now clawless) hands, smiling down at you. “Water? I think I can find some champagne and mushrooms left.” 

“Champagne and mushrooms?” you query. Your hands come to your own legs, massaging your sore muscles as you try to wriggle for comfort on the hard, unyielding stone slab. Swiss’ tail unwraps from your leg before rewrapping in a more comfortable position, still holding your legs closed and to your chest. 

“Well yeah, you didn’t think it was just pure champagne did you?” Dew asks. You shake your head and mumble something about “figuring it out” after you’d had a few glasses of the odd liquid.

“She’s muddled, give her time.” Copia comes forward, standing at the head of the altar above you. He traces a regloved finger down your temple softly, smiling down at you. “You did wonderfully, Sister. We’ll know the results in mere days. Don’t worry.” He leans and presses a swift kiss to your forehead before turning and leaving. 

“That leaves you with us, then.” Swiss looks down at you, stroking a hand down the back of your upper thigh gently. “Was it what you thought it would be? The danse?” 

“More,” you sigh, stretching your arms above your head. Still, the tails hold you fast in place. “I think it’s been long enough- you can let my legs go, now.” You frown up at the Ghouls. 

“Better safe than sorry, Sister. This is our only job. Not gonna fuck this one up.” Dew laughs as he speaks, his hand following the same tracing pattern that Swiss is making on the other leg. “He needs progeny, he tells us to make sure it happens. Can’t fuck up a singlular order, man. Makes us look like shit Ghouls. So this better work.” You laugh out loud, hands coming to cover your eyes as you do so.

“Yeah, you’re right. If it’s any consolation, I think I feel him.” 

“The Cardinal?”

“No. Him. I think He gifted us tonight. He had to have. I feel it.” 

It’s a few hours later before you’re safely ensconced in your own bed, scrubbed clean of the blood and sweat by some Water Ghoulettes, injuries seen to by none other than Rain of the Ghost project. You stretch luxuriously in your comfortable bed sheets, bite marks only slightly twinging with the movement. Your thighs are still more sore than you would like them to be, and tremble every so often with left over muscle spasms from the strain on them previously. Even with the Ghoul tails holding your legs in place, you know that the soreness will be there for a few days at least. 

As you roll over to get comfortable, sleep just within reach, your hand slides down to your pelvis.

You feel a thump.


	2. Chapter 2

Copia knocks on your shared bedroom door before peeking his head in, calling your name softly as he does so. He finds you sitting on the edge of the bed, holding your habit in your hands as you stare down at it. You already have your shoes and tights on, as well as your bra, but you're loath to put your habit on just yet. The newly sewn blue bedspread beneath you is immaculate, save for your hastily removed and discarded pajamas. Copia comes fully into the room, concern evident even beneath his newly painted features. 

“Bella, what’s wrong?” He kneels in front of you, running his hands up your legs soothingly. You shrug and sigh, motioning your hand towards the second bedroom in your chambers. 

“If we do this weekend getaway properly, this will be the first time that Lilith has been without either of us since she was born.” You crane your neck, attempting to see the small child in her cradle around the door frame. Copia huffs a quiet laugh through his nose, squeezing your legs gently. He leans his head towards you, a smile tilting his painted lips upward as he drops his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

“She’s being groomed for the Imperator position. I promise you, she’ll be well kept. We haven’t gotten away together since the danse macabre, my love. This will be a wonderful experience for the both of us. Calm and serene, eh? Come I’ve instructed some of the Abbey Ghouls to watch over her for a while.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” You smile down at him, cupping his face before standing and pulling your customary habit on over your head. You may be Papa Emeritus the Fourth’s Prime Mover, but that doesn’t excuse you from wearing the traditional garb of a Sister of Sin. Still, you decide that the head covering can rot in Hell for the night, and leave your hair loose and flowing instead.

Before you leave to follow Copia you peek your head into your daughters bedroom. She’s sleeping soundly, cuddling a large stuffed animal of a goat with one thumb in her mouth. In the corner of the room is an Air Ghoulette, tasked with watching Lilith while the two of you are away. A small part of your heart twinges in regret as you remember the night of her conception-- the danse macabre with blood filled balloons, the altar and Ghouls, and the hubris and ego of your Cardinal that cursed the union to fail. You sigh to yourself; Copia was right. The Clergy isn’t ready for a Mama as their leader.

The Ghoulette, sensing your concern, waves you away from the room impatiently. She puts a finger to her lips and points at Lilith, nodding towards you and waving again. The message is clear-- she’s got this, go be with your newly crowned Papa. You nod your thanks towards her and turn to leave, taking one last look at your daughter before you leave. 

Copia leads you from the Papal chambers and out the side door of the Abbey, stepping quickly into the woods. The two of you follow the path, hand in hand, until it dwindles down to a smattering of stone with weeds. You can tell it’s been years since this path was walked daily, and the rains and time have worn it down so that only the most familiar would be able to follow it blindly. The path is now more of a natural instinct than anything set into the ground. It inclines slightly and you lean heavily against Copia as you regain your balance, the short heel of your Clergy issued shoes slipping in the grass. By the way that Copia takes control, you can tell that he’s been down this path before-- either way, you decide to question him.

“Copia, you’ve been this way?” He just nods and urges you onward, where the outline of a broken down chapel lays in the distance. It seems intact enough-- a tree has grown around one corner and warped the stone there, and there are some weeds tracing along the windows, but beyond that it seems in decent repair. 

Copia nudges the door open and it swings with a loud, protested groan of the hinges. Even from where you are standing, the rust on the iron of the door is evident. From inside of the chapel the scent of incense whirls through your senses, cloying and deep, drawing you deeper inside. As you step inside the worn down chapel, your shoes clicking on the floor, you see an array of candles set up in a half circle around a pad of blankets and pillows. They’re a bright shade of blue and gold, with the surrounding candles being a comforting black. Towards the center of the room you can make out a statue of the Virgin Mary-- desecrated and old in its decay… this chapel was more than likely never the property of your church. The candles are already lit and only just beginning to drip wax towards the cold stone floor. You turn back around to see Copia, his smile wide even through his papal paint. 

“I told you we would have a good weekend holiday, eh? Your Papa has things planned for you, dear. I know we haven’t spent much time together since my ascension, and well...” He moves forward, unbuttoning and taking his coat off. He throws the coat over a nearby pew and comes to encircle his arms around your waist, drawing you close to him. “It’s been a year…”

“Copia--”

“Listen to me.” Copia brings a hand to the side of your face, cupping your cheek with his buttery soft leather gloves. His thumb strokes your cheekbone gently as you lean into his touch. “It’s been a year since we tried, eh? But maybe we went too fast, beloved. I rushed things and should have taken my time with you.” You bring your hand up over his, closing your eyes as you sigh deeply.

“I know, we both did. I should have put a stop to it. You weren’t Papa.” You feel him stiffen in front of you as he prickles with a quiet annoyance at the reminder. “But you are now. You’ve proven yourself to Him, time and time again. You’ve proven yourself to the whole congregation! We can do it right this time…” 

“You want to try it again, dove?” He pulls back from you slightly, searching your face with his mismatched eyes. His thumb sweeps across your cheekbone softly as you lean into his hand more. You nod slightly, turning your face up towards his. “Truly? It won’t be as incredible as the first time but--”

“It’s always incredible with you.” You move your hand from his and move it to his chest gently, your finger toying with the button of his dress shirt. “You know my body like no one else ever has, Copia.” Under the papal paint you can see him flush, propelling you to pop two of the buttons on his shirt so you can watch it rise up his chest through the smattering of hair and freckles. 

“It’s difficult not to learn when you’re shown such a wonderful body… you tend to pay attention when beautiful things are in front of you,” Copia says, giving you a sly wink as you feel your own face heat up. 

“How do we do this again without the...well…” You gesture towards the ceiling, devoid of blood balloons. Copia laughs and draws you tighter into his arms.

“It’s less about the blood and more about the intent, my pet.” His eyes drift to your lips, licking his own preemptively. Copia leans slowly towards you, his lips just brushing against your own. 

“And what do you intend?” you whisper against his lips, your breathing becoming heavy as the first stirrings of arousal begin in your core. The two of you rarely have time to spend alone together, and the prospect of not being interrupted during your love making is more than enticing. 

“To breed you with the antichrist, like you deserve. Like you’ve worked for… like I know that you’ve prayed for, ever since the first time. To have you take me internally, eternally.” With this, Copia seals the kiss and you rock up on your toes into it, pressing against the hard planes of his body. The brief mention of the song he sings to you in your most intimate moments does nothing to quell the sudden surge of inside your heart, and the lust in your belly. His hand roams down your back to cup your ass, gripping you as you roll your hips into his. Briefly, his lips fall from yours as he speaks again. “Do you want that, love? Do you want me to fill you?” 

It’s all you can do to repeat yesses against the skin of his neck as he lifts you easily into his arms, carrying you to the makeshift bed. There’s a brief moment of panic as one of the candles tips and gutters out-- Copia only snarls and presses you down firmer, his knees coming to either side of your hips to effectively pin you place with his body. With eyes locked on to yours he unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside quickly, the gloves following suit. He falls forward onto his hands, hips rolling into yours with one strong thrust before his tongue wets his lower lip again. 

“You want this? Tell me that you want it,” he says, his voice dropping to a lower register than you’re used to hearing. Chills crawl up your arms as you watch him, his eyes narrowing dangerously-- predatory. He tilts his head to the side slightly, waiting for your answer. When it doesn’t come promptly enough for his liking, his hand comes to your throat. He grips tightly, tilting your head back against the pillows until your eyes roll back. The last time he was this domineering with you was--

“Yes, Papa, yes! Give me His son!” Despite yourself and the perilous situation you’ve found yourself in, you can feel your arousal saturating your panties and tights. You shift your legs underneath the bulk of Copia’s weight and feel them stick to your skin uncomfortably. 

Copia senses your discomfort and reaches a hand underneath himself, hissing slightly as he bumps against his evident erection. He digs his way under the hem of your habit, gripping your tights and pulling until they tear at the seams, giving away with a loud rip. Your panties are quick to succumb to the same fate, tearing away until his grip. Copia brings his hand in front of your face, holding on to the tattered remains of your panties before pressing it against his own face, taking a deep inhale. 

“I’ve never fucked a sweeter Sister, eh?” He throws your panties to the side, knocking over a further two candles in a spray of wax, extinguishing the flames even more. Shadows cast on his face from the remaining light and you can see his white eye narrow slightly as he leans back over you, his hands coming to plant firmly beside your head. “Say it again for me.” You make pointed eye contact with him, watching as his pupils dilate at your words:

“Fuck me.” 

A snarl rips its way from his throat as he grabs your leg, hooking it over his hip roughly as his other hand goes towards his own cock. A split second later and his cock is free, already leaking at the tip and flushed a mottled red-- it’s not hard to see that it’s already throbbing in time with his heart beat. Copia gives his cock one swift jerk before bringing that hand to your other leg. He pushes you backward until your knees are closer to your ears than they’ve ever been before. 

“Taking communion, Sister?” he asks as he cock teases at your entrance. You squirm underneath him at the sensation, your nerves alight with arousal. He tilts his head and frowns in mock sympathy as he watches you. “Yes, yes, sometimes we don’t all have time to prepare for these things, eh?” With that he slides into you to the hilt, the stretch of accommodating his cock only made worse by your position. 

He bottoms out inside of you and waits for a moment, pressing your legs closer to your chest and leaning fully over you as he does. When you shift your hips upward into him, attempting to get him to move inside of you, his eyes go half-lidded. Surreptitiously, you clench your muscles around his cock and he groans, finally pulling out of you with a slow drag before slamming back in. 

“Such a pretty Sister beneath me… love watching you squirm as I take you… take this body given to me under His command.” His hands leave your legs briefly and come to the hem of your habit, forcing you to sit up slightly as he pulls it off over your head. In the same motion he takes your bra with it, leaving you completely exposed on the small pallet of blankets and pillow. The habit disappears into the darkness as he throws it behind him to land in a crumpled heap. “Need to see all that belongs to me… Tell me that you like it.” 

Copia brings his hands back to your legs, taking up behind the knee and pressing them back into your chest once more. He starts a slow pace, the glide and drag of his cock only making you want it more. He leans over you between your legs, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to the skin of your breast, sucking hard enough to leave a mark when he comes back up for air. 

“Fuck, Copia…” you whisper between your moans, attempting to move your hips against his thrusts to take him deeper inside of you. When you do, he snaps his own hips into yours roughly, effectively stilling any movements you could make. “My Papa, I love having you take me like this… fucking breed me, Papa. Give me His seed and His blessing, let me do what you took me to do.”

You’re babbling and you know it, but something about the situation lights a fire inside of you that you just can’t explain. You haven’t been this wet since the first time you two attempted the ritual, and the feeling of your slickness dripping down your inner thighs to pool on the blankets beneath you only adds to your arousal. Copia is thrusting in and out of you at a controlled pace, the sound of your love making echoing off of the high ceiling of the abandoned chapel. 

“Do it, Copia… Do what you need to do, Papa,” you groan, your legs from the knee down bouncing in time with his thrusts, out of your control. At your urging, Copia flattens himself over you, his hips never losing their pace, as he begins to speak against the soft skin of your neck. His mustache tickles just at your pulse point and you flinch slightly from the sensation. 

You’re not cognisant of what he’s saying, exactly, but you can tell that something is happening. The candles on either side of you flicker and dim before growing back to a roaring fire, lighting up the small pallet of blankets that you’re on. Looking over Copia’s shoulder to the darkened room beyond, you gasp when you see the shadows of the two of you-- there’s a flickering shadow that seems to be horns of some sort above Copia. Beyond his shadow, where there should be empty room, you see a brief, flashing vision of a horned goat, rearing onto its hind legs. You blink, screwing your eyes shut tightly, and when you open them the visions are gone. 

Above you, Copia is still speaking in the same odd foreign tongue, finally pulling away from your neck and letting go of your legs to sit up. His hands move to your hips, holding you firmly in place as his thrusts grow rougher and less controlled. You cry out as his fingernails dent your skin, the slight pinches taking you by surprise. His eyes fly open and you can see that one of them is more dilated than the other. His left eye, once a pallid shade of white, has darkened to a garnet. 

“Copia… Copia, I think it’s working.” Somewhere in the depths of his eyes, you can see a glimmer of recognition at your words. His fingers dig into your hips harder, pulling you against him roughly as his thrusts increase in speed. It’s almost brutal, how hard he’s taking you-- he’s been rough with you before, but you’ve never felt so owned and filled by him. Not like this. If it weren’t for his hands on your waist, you know you would most likely have been fucked off of the pallet by now. 

“My pet, my dove, my darling…” Copia finishes whatever incantation he was speaking as his eyes bore into you, their colour never changing from the garnet and green. With a grunt he slows his thrusts, finally pulling out of you completely. He grips your right leg and rolls you over none too gently, waiting for you to roll onto your stomach. 

“Take me, Copia.. I need you back inside of me,” you beg as you lift your ass into the air towards him. You swivel your hips in a circle teasingly as you feel his hands come to your ass, gripping and kneading you for a moment. One of his hands drops from your ass to his cock as he drags his cock head through your slickness again, teasing at your entrance. 

This time, when he enters you, he doesn’t give you a forewarning. He practically yanks your hips back into him and you grunt at the intrusion, leaning forward completely onto the blankets and biting them between clenched teeth. Whenever Copia takes you from behind, he tends to be a bit rougher than usual, and you know that tonight would be no exception-- you were putting on a show, after all. 

As he sets a pace that quickly has your eyes rolling back into your head, the candles in front of you seem to brighten once more, making it difficult to see past the flames. Between his powerful thrusts you manage to moan out a soft “Sathanas”, gasping when the candles flash and dim again. In the shadows on the wall in front of you, you can see a man moving, almost walking towards you, it seems. You stifle a cry of fear, whipping your head around to look behind you as best as you can.

“Papa… Papa, we’re not alone!” You try to warn him, moving a hand back to grip his thigh in an attempt to slow or stop him. The first thought that occurs to you is dealing with the intruder rather than continuing to make a show for him-- even through the importance of the ritual. Copia shakes his head firmly, his eyes boring into yours as he continues moving inside of you. 

“We’re never alone, pet.” He goes to wipe his forehead on his bicep and thinks better of it, clearly wanting to keep his face paint intact. One of his hands leaves your hip, twisting into your hair and pulling your head back as he leans to whisper in your ear, thrusts never slowing, “He’s always watching in some form or another, and He’ll judge us worthy.” 

Just as you go to answer him, he shoves your head back down and you collapse onto the pillows with a loud groan as he redoubles his efforts. The hand that had been in your hair drifts to your clit and finally, blissfully, rubs you in circles. Your focus narrows to the singular point of contact of the pad of his fingertip on your clit as you can feel your orgasm building, building, building. Copia tilts his hips just perfectly as you cum, groaning as you tighten around him in your pleasure. You’re just aware enough to notice that your legs are trembling in the aftershocks of your climax, and you’ve drooled a fair amount on the pillow beneath your cheek. As you come back to yourself, you’re aware of Copia speaking behind you. 

“That’s it, love… Cum on your Papa’s cock, eh?” Your breath stutters as he continues thrusting into you at a quickened pace, his finger moving to your clit once more. The sound of flesh on flesh is loud and the sound of it is already making you crave another climax. “Can you cum again for me?” You nod, your hands twisting in the thick blankets beside your head as you pant and drool in your overstimulation. A few pointed thrusts and twirling rubs and you’re cumming once more, twitching and screaming as the sensation quickly proves to be too much. 

“Papa, please!” You move your knees, attempting to get away from his hand and the touch that’s quickly becoming painful to your nerves. He moves his hand away from you finally, instead opting to grip your shoulder for leverage as he slams himself into you. His thrusts are quickly becoming less controlled as he nears his own climax. It’s all you can do to grip the blankets and bite down on the pillow as he uses you. 

Finally with a deep and throaty growl he surges forward once more and stills, emptying his cock inside of you in a warm rush that you can feel. He cock kicks hard inside of you and for a brief moment your vision fades to black. When it clears, you look at the pallet of blankets below you only to see that they’ve turned red and saturated with blood. Gasping, you whip your head upright to look at the walls of the chapel-- they, too, have rivulets of thick and coagulated blood running down the stonework. The statue of the defiled Virgin Mary seems to weep with the stuff, the red staining and desecrating the pure white marble.

Copia pulls himself out of you and you quickly fall to your stomach without the support of his hands to hold you upright. You cringe and wince, attempting to squirm your way off of the blankets and pillows at the realization that you’re practically laying in cold, old blood. Looking down, you can see your hands practically disappearing up the wrist in the stuff, and your chest is painted a deep red from where you were leaning into it. The candles flare brightly before extinguishing completely. You screw your eyes shut tightly as you try to back yourself off of the blankets, bumping into Copia as his arms wrap around your shoulders. 

“Open your eyes, it’s alright. I’m here,” his voice is soft as he strokes your hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. Hesitantly, unwilling to see the blood again, you open your eyes. 

It’s gone. 

“Did you see--”

“Yes. I should have warned you, dove. It takes the place of, well…” Copia mimics your motion from earlier, flapping his hand towards the ceiling. In the dimness of the room, you can see his eyes sweep across the guttered candles. To your relief, his eyes seem back to their normal two-toned colours. “I think it worked this time… the candles. He didn’t do that last time.” You sit up fully, looking around the chapel to get your bearings as you do so.

“What’s next, Copia? What do we do now?” 

“Just as last time, my pet. I leave you for the evening. The Ghouls will take over and take their turns in His place as a proxy. We have to spend the night apart and then… well, we’ll know soon.” Copia smiles apologetically as he stands, moving towards his discarded clothing and pulling it on.

“You’re leaving me here? Alone?” You’re not proud of how shrill your voice has become towards the end of your questioning, the thought of staying alone in the darkened chapel making you more scared than you should be. Copia turns and frowns at you as he does up his suit coat.

“Of course not, I would never treat a Sister like that, let alone my Prime Mover.” Fully dressed now, he moves back to you and kneels, pressing a hard kiss to your lips before pulling back. “I have to leave. I don’t want to endanger anything. Your favourite Ghouls will be here in just a few moments. If it’s anything like the last ritual, I think the three of you will have some fun. You won’t be alone, my love.” 

“Swiss and Dew are coming? When you mean just like last time, you mean--” Copia nods before you’re even done with your sentence, and your insides flutter at the implications. You haven’t been with anyone but Copia since that first night and you hate to admit it but… the thought is enticing. 

With a final swift kiss, he leaves and you’re suddenly alone in the cold, dark chapel. Taking a deep, steadying breath you reach your hands out to the blankets and grip them tightly. You recline back and stare up at the dusty and cobwebbed ceiling, feeling slightly out of place in the once-Christian room. When you shift your head on the pillow, a waft of Copia’s cologne hits you and you sigh, calming slightly. The calm doesn’t last long, as the door to the chapel slams open once more and you hear two conflicting voices laughing between themselves. 

“Sister? You in here?” Dew calls from the end of the long room. You stick a hand into the air and wave it, calling back,

“Over here!” You hear the two Ghouls make some joke to themselves as they walk towards you before they come into view. When they finally do, you can see that they seem quite comfortable with the situation-- Dew’s hands are firmly in his front pockets as he leans back into a laugh, and Swiss already has his sleeves rolled up as he, too, cracks a smile. 

“There’s our girl!” Swiss coos, coming forward quickly to crouch in front of you. “Can’t believe Cardi left you in the dark!” Dew thunks him on the back of the head swiftly at the term.

“He’s Papa. And besides, I can relight these babies.” Dew walks around you and crouches in front of the candles, waving his hand over them and watching as they light in his wake. “Easy as pie. Now then!” He claps his hands together sharply and both you and Swiss look at him expectantly. “I’ve been informed that we have a job to do, Sister. You sure you’re alright with this?”

“Oh yes, Dew. Copia explained the ritual to me. Just like last time, then?” You push yourself up onto your elbows, eyes moving between the two Ghouls. Swiss moves to his knees from his crouch, sliding closer to you and putting a finger beneath your chin. 

“Just like last time, little Sister. We can do everything but fuck ya. We keep you happy, sated, and comfortable… and you get the bonus of our company.” Swiss smiles as you giggle slightly, inclining his head towards Dew. “My partner’s a bit eager to get started. Shall we?”

“I believe we shall, Swiss,” Dew purrs from behind you. Before you know it he’s sitting behind you, drawing you back to lay against his chest. His tongue comes out to lick a hot trail along your jaw, tail coming forward to wrap around your knee as it had last time. When you hum in assent he pulls your leg, spreading you open for Swiss, who’s now situated himself squarely between your legs. With their tails working in tandem, they manage to roll you over quite easily until you’re laying flat on your stomach. Swiss pushes your legs together as he moves to sit on your thighs, hands kneading your ass as he does so. 

In front of you, Dew strokes your face with one hand while he rubs his clothed erection with the other. Swiss spits into his hand and strokes himself before sliding his cock between your thighs, moaning softly as you feel his pelvis press against the back of your thighs. Dew watches as you bring your hand to his cock, unzipping his pants and pulling it out to give it a stroke. 

“Fuck yes Sister. Come on, suck me.” His hand guides your mouth towards his cock and you suck him down greedily, the taste of salt bursting across your tongue as you drag it across his head. It’s not long before his hand tangles in your hair, pressing you down onto him until you gag. 

Behind you, Swiss takes up an easy pace between your thighs, hissing as you cross your ankles and tighten around him. His cockhead hits your clit every so often and you jerk, coughing on Dew’s cock as you do so. His hands come to your ass, kneading and denting the soft flesh there as he continues thrusting between your thighs. You can feel your arousal ratchet up a notch at the combined groans of the Ghouls, your slickness on your inner thighs only easing the way for Swiss. 

You pull off of Dew’s cock for a breath and sweep your tongue along him from the base to the tip, reveling in how his hips twitch upward. Putting on hand at the base of his cock and squeezing, you lower your mouth over him once more and suck as you move, his hand tightening in your hair. You allow him to set the pace for you as his hips move and his hand drags you down on his cock quickly, using your mouth. 

Swiss’ grip on your ass tightens as he pulls back and cums, hot ropes landing on your back with every pulse of his cock. Dew follows soon after, holding your head down on his cock and forcing you to swallow as his cock kicks in your mouth. When he lets you up you gasp, swallowing and wiping the involuntary tears from your cheeks that spilled at the intrusion. You spend a moment catching your breath, as do the Ghouls on either side of you. 

Swiss flumps down on the pallet of blankets beside you, tucking his cock back into his pants and breathing heavily. He tosses a wink at you as you sigh in contented bliss, sated and beginning to get tired. Dew untangles himself from you and lays down more carefully on the other side of you, one arm coming to lay across your lower back before moving it with a disgusted noise. 

“Man, why’d you have to cum right there, Swiss? You knew I was gonna go for a good cuddle.” Dew grabs an unused blanket and daubs at your back, cleaning you up as best as he can. Swiss drops an arm over his eyes, smiling and laughing. 

“That’s exactly why, man.” You join him in laughing, turning to look at the sour expression on Dew’s face. Once the laughter fades, he addresses you again. “Do you think it worked, Sister? I know Copia’s mighty eager for heirs.” You roll over slowly, laying your head on Swiss’ shoulder as your hand drifts to your stomach. 

“I hope so. We’re thankful for Lilith, but he knows that we need a boy. I think it worked. I saw some… shadows.” You wave a hand towards the wall, barely suppressing a shiver. “Earlier. I think it was Him blessing it.” 

“Neat. We’re always down to help if it doesn’t work this time.” Dew flinches as Swiss throws a pillow at him. 

“We’re not going to need to, because it definitely worked this time.” Swiss narrows his eyes at Dew in warning. 

“Right, right. Hey, did you bring Uno like I asked? We’ve got some time to kill.” 

You can’t help your laughter as Swiss’ eyes widen and he starts digging in the pocket of his pants. The rest of the night is spent in relative peace with the flickering candles and a good deck of cards.


End file.
